Rekenbar's Secret
by DuskDragon2
Summary: My first Fan Fic, no flames please. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Ragnarok Online or anything related

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lighthalzen Laboratory grand opening" A man in a lab coat announced, it was the opening day of an underground lab, a lab directly under the Rekenbar Corp. building. People from all over the city, a bunch from Yuno, and a group from Einbroch, as well as adventurers from the Rune-Midgard Kingdom, mostly Alchemists and Biochemists. There were Pronteran Knights as well, helping the Lighthalzen guards keeping out any thieves, they had more experience with the Morrocan Thief guild, but the Crusaders had refused to come, along with the members of the Church, they wanted nothing to do with the scientists of the Schaltzvard Republic or the Al De Baran Alchemist Guild. Food was served on a luxurious dining room. None of the guests believed it was a lab, it looked more like and underground mansion. "Before we eat", the man continued "I'm sure you will wish to see the rest of the lab" He said, and lead the guests deeper into the lab where it slowly faded from a luxurious mansion to a form of study, there were rooms with desks and chalk boards, a school type room with a stair case style row of long benches a desk in front of it, much like a college. "Here we will teach any students who show the capabilities of being a scientist, much like the Sage Academy in Yuno" the man said looking towards a group of sages from Yuno, one being a Scholar, and lead them away. Finally it began to look like a lab as they reached what looked like an environmental room. "Here we will be able to monitor monsters in there own environment" the man said and lead away from the room and to bunch of dorm rooms. "Here students will stay should they wish to live on School grounds" the man said and lead them to a stair case. As they descended it began to really look like a Lab, Testing rooms could be found all over. "Here the main experiments will take place, underneath the academy above" The man said, gesturing to the upper floor and lead them to a long room with beds on the edges. "Here any scientist working on a top priority experiment may stay for the night, should they realize something in the middle of the night and not have to run all the way down here, and worry about leaving there I.D. at home in there urgent rush and unfortunately forget there reason for even rushing down here" the man said making a lame joke and lead the way back to the upper floor and the dining room, purposely avoiding the third floor, dismissing it as a storage room when a nosey Payonese Archer asked about it. The man had made a mental note to take that one when it was time, simply because he could have ruined everything with that question. As the scientists and the guests began eating, the Archer snuck off and met up with a young Morrocan Thief. "Hi, Wik" he said as they walked towards the storage room. "Hello Kav" she replied and headed to the storage room, avoiding any of the Lighthalzen guards. "They look like firemen" the boy said and they reached the door to the storage room. "I saw you sneaking around earlier, trying to steel something?" Kav asked, wondering how she managed to get past both, the Lighthalzen Firemen looking guards, and the Pronteran Knights. "You got it" Wik replied sneaking in and screamed before she could stop herself. "What is it?" Kav shouted looking in and went pale. A mage was strapped to a large metal table and two scientist were doing something to him while he struggled and screamed, his face twisted in pain. "Get them!" a Scientist yelled and a guard grabbed Kav under the arms while another reached for Wik but she was gone in an instant. "What the hell?" the man asked bewildered then shouted in pain and surprise as she reappeared in the same place and stabbed him with a dagger dripping with venom. Wik then dashed for the one holding Kav when a two handed sword swung past her face, she had barely managed to backslide in time. "Why are you attacking me?" Wik shouted at a swordsman girl in confusion, then dodged another attack then stabbed at the girl but missed and took a blow in the side of her head from the hilt of the swordsman's sword and fell unconscious. The swordsman girl had bashed Wik in the head, knocking her out and the guards dragged her onto another table, right next to the table Kav was being strapped to. An Acolyte walked next to the swordsman, watching passively, the guests upstairs completely unaware of the twisted experiments bellow.


	2. Meeting

-1"Wait up, Erem" Margaretha said running to keep up with a novice with long blue messy hair that ran down a bit past his shoulders. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see her running after him. "It's Eremes, not Erm." he said harshly, causing her to flinch. "You're the one who asked me to party with you, don't fall behind." he continued, just as harshly, and she started to cry. They were in a big field behind a castle called the Novice Grounds with a river through the middle and a bridge over it, full of weak monsters. Eremes just turned, unfazed and drew his dagger waiting for a charging fabre to lower it's guard, dodging left and right and slashed once he found it's opening and finished it in one blow and moved to a Poring slashing it before dodging it's attack and slashing again, finishing it off. "How mean" Margaretha said, going pale seeing him kill both a Fabre and a Poring with out a second thought. "We're here to get stronger like every one else, so unless your going to help, leave" Eremes replied, his harsh tone causing her to flinch again, but she kept following him. Eremes continued training, pretending she wasn't there, ignoring her comments about how cruel he was every time he killed a monster. This went on for half the day till finally Eremes decided he was done and walked into another small building where he was greeted by some guy who quizzed him about himself, Eremes answering every question truthfully. "You're most fit for the Thief job, shall I warp you to Morroc?" The main asked. "Yes" Eremes repaid simply, his tone still harsh. Eremes vanished instantly, and the Man turned to Margaretha and asked her the same questions, and finally sent her to the Pronteran Church telling her she was most fit for Acolyte job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eremes jumped in surprise as everything flashed blue, the looked around franticly, there were people every where, there was sand all over the place, and all the buildings were either tents or made from yellow stone, not to mention the unbearable heat. He began asking other novices where he was, but they just flinched and walked away, fear all over there faces, he then began asking anyone he could find, Most ignored him or told him to get lost, some of the younger ones walked away, till finally someone told him he was in the desert city of Morroc and offered to tell him where all the main attractions for adventurers were. "Where is the Thief H.Q.?" Eremes asked, and the person just looked at him with disgust and told him it was north west and paid no more attention to him. Eremes stomped off in the direction he thought was north west, pissed off by the look on the man's face, mumbling to himself in his head till him walked smack into a pyramid wall and fell backwards. "What now!" he shouted getting back up and staring towards the top of the pyramid. "Who the hell builds a Pyramid right in the way of the Thief H.Q.!" He continued ranting and kicked the wall. "If you're looking for the Thief Guild, you're here" a man said, gesturing to an opening "Please, go in" he said. "This pyramid is the Thief Guild?" Eremes asked, not believing it but the man just nodded. "Ok" Eremes said and walked in, getting lost in a maze seconds later. "That damned bastard!" Eremes shouted and punched the nearest wall. "He tricked me into walking right into this death maze" he said and walked off mumbling about killing the guy in his sleep if he ever got out of the maze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaretha found herself in a church and began looking around for someone who could tell her about how to become an acolyte, and found someone in a lot of heavy armor, a small sheath at the person's waist and a shield in the left hand. Margaretha found it hard to tell if the person was a boy or girl but guessed the person to be a guy, most girls wouldn't wear something so…ugly. "S-sir, could you tell me where I can become an Acolyte?" she asked, slightly intimidated. "Huh? I'm a girl" the person Margaretha thought to be a guy said. She screamed slightly "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Margaretha pleaded and the other girl patted her head gently and pointed down a small hallway "first door on the left" she said smiling and Margaretha blushed. "Thanks" she said politely and ran off down the hallways and entered the small room and saw a man on a bench, deep in thought, and a girl behind a desk. "Excuse me, ma'am" Margaretha said walking to the desk "How do I become an acolyte?" she asked and the lady smiled, pointing to a small hallway "Speak to Father Paul" the lady said and Margaretha thanked her and slowly walked down towards a man she assumed to be Father Paul. "Sir?" she asked timidly and he smiled at her. "What may I do for you little girl?" He asked friendly and she told him her whole tale starting with her partying with Erem, to finding him. "Well, that's quiet a tale" He replied, shocked from her giving him such a detailed story. "If you wish to become an acolyte you must first find a priestess north of Morroc." He said and she ran off after thanking him.


	3. Mushrooms and Daggers

Stupid maze, stupid city, stupid quiz guy, stupid Thief H.Q." Eremes grumbled, still lost in the maze, walking around with out even paying attention to where he was or where he was going, only stopping occasionally to kill an attacking Bat. "Stupid bats" He said after finishing off a group of ten and continued walking around, absent mindedly. He continued walking through the maze for hours, finally starting to lose hope of ever getting out when he suddenly tripped and fell down a bunch of stairs and rolled back on to his feet dagger out and looking around in confusion. "Stupid stairs" He said putting his dagger away and walked down a small hallway and into a room to the left. "Who are you?" He asked two suspicious people, ready to draw his dagger, his harsh tone still in his voice. "We could ask you the same thing" a girl replied angrily. "This is the Thief Guild, don't act all scary and dangerous you stupid novice, we're a lot stronger then you could ever hope to be" She continued but he ignored her the moment he heard the words Thief Guild. "Thief Guild?" He said, completely at a loss for words. "Yes, now whip that stupid look off your face before I do it for you" the girl said, stilly angrily. "I want to be a thief" Eremes said, regaining his posture and the girl just burst out laughing. "There's no way an idiot like you can be a thief" she said then noticed the edge in his eyes. "You're serious?" The girl asked. "No, I got lost in your damned maze just because I wanted to be a mage" Eremes replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm and a touch of hate, causing the girl to shrink back and the guy, whom hadn't said a thing, to shiver. "W-well, you'll have to pass a test and go steal mushrooms from an old man's farm, a friend of mine will show you the way, he should be in the oasis you crossed to get here" she said and he walked out with out a word, getting lost in the maze once more, but for a considerably shorter time then when he entered. "Well, look what we have here" a man in a red jacket and jeans said, a frightened Acolyte in front of him. "Hand over all your things and we wont hurt you… much" another man in the same outfit as the first man said, a Stiletto in his hand. "P-please, I just wanted to know which way's north" the girl said, crying in fear. Eremes yawned and watched as a third person came up to the group, also wearing the red jacket and jeans. "What's this?" The third man said, a grin on his face, an ugly face Eremes noticed. "Leave her be" a swordsman said, dashing in at the group, surprising the three men, slicing the side of the first man, only to dodge an attack from the third and blocked one from the second man and got an attack in on the second, only to get his Bastard Sword ripped away by a the first, then his Full Plate armor and finally his Helm. Eremes sighed as he watched the swordsman get kicked down to he ground and was about to go help when a blast of fire sent the three men flying back slightly, the swordsman on his feet in seconds and dashed for his sword, readying himself for an attack from any of the three men. "They've got that handled" Eremes said, walking off and found they guy the girl from the Thief Guild told him about. "Where's the farm?" He asked, surprising the man. "Oh, sorry, you must be a Thief candidate" The guy said, leading Eremes into a small cave full of mushroom" here it is, the mushroom farm. Good luck" the guy said and walked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stupid brat" the first man said after disarming the Swordsman again and the group dashed in randomly and sliced at the boy before backsliding out of the Swordsman's Magnum Break range till the kid collapsed. "You really messed up you know that?" The first man said kicking the boy in the face. "Should have left the girl with us, brat" The second man said "Remember this the next time you face a rogue, assuming you survive this, that is" The third man said, picking the kid up by the neck and punched him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. "Stop it, please, he can't fight" Margaretha said, crying, the men, now known as rogues, ignoring her. "You assholes" the Swordsman said through clenched teeth and the rogue holding him threw in right into a tree and kicked him in the stomach. "You're pissing me off you brat" he said, kicking him continuously then used Back Slide, barely avoiding the explosion of fire "you just don't know when to quit do you?" the first rogue laughed. "How pathetic" the second said and dashed in to finish him off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes passed as Eremes collected mushrooms in the dark cave till he decided he had enough then searched for the exit. "I wonder if the Sword dude and that annoying girl are dead yet" Eremes thought to himself, leaving the cave and saw he was almost right. Two of the men were watching the third kick the boy on the ground, laughing, Margaretha crying and begging them to leave him alone, when the boy used that explosion skill, Eremes still surprised anyone could use a skill like that, then one of the men who was watching earlier dashed in and sliced deep into the boys chest, leaving him bleeding on the sand. The three men walked away, laughing, and forgetting about the girl, while she cried over the boy's dead body. "Don't just lay there crying, give him a potion" Eremes said, scaring Margaretha, causing her to scream. "Stop screaming and give him a potion" Eremes said, walking away and into the maze.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Margaretha did as Eremes said, and helped the boy into the city to find a priest, once they did the boy was healed and the priest walked off. "Thank you" he said, holding out his hand. "Name's Seyren" he told her and she shook his hand. "North is that way" Seyren said pointing her in the right direction and used a Kafra to warp away.


	4. Acolytes Swordsmen Thieves and Ants?

Eremes made his way through the maze for a third time that day, getting to the Thief Guild floor relatively easier then the first time he entered the maze, and walked up to the girl, showing her his back pack full of mushrooms. "Show him" she said pointing to the silent male Thief before Eremes could say a word. Eremes showed the man, not saying a thing, and the man simply nodded, after counting them pretty fast, and give Eremes a white long sleeve shirt, brown pants with tan knees, a pair of white boots, and a tan over coat with no zipper. "How do you live in a dessert wearing this crap? Eremes asked, but took it anyways and stepped outside and entered a room with another set of stairs and changed into the Thief Uniform and left the Pyramid, now knowing his way to and from the Thief Guild floor like the back of his hand and headed for the city.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Margaretha left the city in the direction Seyren had pointed to and began searching for the Nun that Father Paul told her to find, keeping the city wall to her back. "Where could she be" Margaretha said exasperated, half an hour later, and slumped against a stone pillar to rest, not even realizing she was being watched. "Is something wrong?" The girl asked after several minutes of just staring at the novice girl, Margaretha jumping at the sudden sound and looked up, seeing a girl in the Church clothing. "Are you a nun?" Margaretha asked, and the girl nodded. "And you are?" the girl asked back. "Oh, I'm Margaretha, I was sent here to find a nun in Morroc, are you her?" Margaretha asked, getting up, dusting the sand off herself. "Yes, if the one who sent you is Father Paul, no if it wasn't." the girl said back. "That's him" Margaretha said, then told the nun her story, just as she had done at the Church. "Well, I believe you have what it takes to be a good Acolyte," the nun said "Give this to Father Paul" the nun continued, handing Margaretha a letter. "Thank you, Ma'am" Margaretha said before running back to the city and asking a Kafra to send her to Prontera, handing the Kafra a ticket and watched as the Flash of blue came and went and rand off towards the church and dashed into the room Father Paul was in, handing him the letter, trying to catch her breath. "Here you go" Father Paul said, handing her a sleeveless dress, purple at the torso with white shoulders, and white from the waist down, two arm bands the same color as the torso of the dress, and long with a pair of sandals, also the same color as the torso of the dress, and a gold belt, and gestured to a changing room for her to use. She thanked him and ran off to change, coming out holding her novice uniform. "Leave it in there, we'll send it back to the Novice Grounds tomorrow morning" Paul said and she did so, finally leaving the Church and began exploring the city.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eremes got a warp to a city called Payon and searched around for the Cave he heard a man in Morroc talk about, with no luck. "Shouldn't be this hard to find a cave" Eremes grumbled to himself and bumped into a man in a tan shirt, white pants that went purple from the knee down, brown shoes, and a white cape. "Excuse me" Eremes said and stumbled past the man, mumbling about the cave. "If you're looking for the cave, it's in the Archer village just north east of here" a girl wearing a gold two piece bikini, two purple ribbons that trailed from her neck down past her waist, a red cape that started at her waist down to her feet. She also had many cold bracelets and a blue wrist band on both ankles. "Certainly are fancy" Eremes said, more to himself, and the Dancer frowned at him. "Certainly are rude" she countered but he was ignoring her and was already heading to the Archer village.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well if it isn't the Novice girl from Morroc" A kid said, walking up to Margaretha. It took her a while to realize it was the Swordsman. "Hi" she said, trying to remember his name. "Thanks for earlier, need a guide, looking for a pace to train?" The kid asked. "Sure, uh, what's your name again?" She said, blushing.  
"Seyren" he answered. "A good place to train would be Ant Hell" Seyren told her, leading her to a Kafra. "A warp to Ant Hell" he said and they were warped into the desert, Margaretha not even realizing what was going on till they were in a cave full of ants. "Here we are" Seyren said, slashing at an Ant. "You know how to heal or bless people yet?" he asked, dispatching the Ant and going after another one. "N-no" Margaretha said confused. "There should be a book in your pack explaining how" He said and she grabbed her bag, digging around and pulling out a book. "This it?" She asked, as he dispatched a fifth and, a group of red ants advancing. He looked over briefly and nodded before turning back to the group of red ants and his sword began glowing red, and created an explosion of fire the moment he swung it, killing the group. Margaretha began reading through the book, Chanting a prayer called Divine Protection that came in 10 parts, only going half way and started another prayer. "Dear Heavenly Father, Please Bless Seyren With Your Divine Strength" she chanted, and Seyren felt stronger instantly. "Keep reading" he said, and she began reading through the book, going over the prayers, Some getting longer, names writing themselves, only for the prayer to write itself shortly after, the writing slowly slowed down, she had 5 parts of Divine Protection, all 10 parts of Heal, and 3 parts of blessing when Seyren told her it was time to leave and he handed her a Butterfly Wing, both crushing it. Margaretha was warped into the Church, not seeing Seyren, and began looking around for an Inn.


End file.
